Pirates of Remnant (A RWBY Fanfic)
by PokemonDude6921
Summary: In the world of Remnant, there are Atlesians, White Fang, and... Pirates. Pirates, are liars, raiders, thieves, and killers. But some pirates can change once they meet team RWBY.
1. Pirates of Remnant (RWBY Fanfic) Chpt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

 _A/N: I just want to say a few important things. First of all, I got the idea for the name from Pirates of the Caribbean I'm not taking credit for it, I don't get payed for this crap(Just kidding I love what I do). Second of all, I got the main idea of the fic from Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag. Great game :). I'm not taking credit for the idea so don't sue me. And lastly, there's an OC named Meari and it's pronounced Mary. So hope you will enjoy, I just wanted to get those things out of the way instead of having to reply to every single review saying that the idea is kinda like AC4 Black Flag._

 **Chapter 1: Shipwrecked**

"There! There's a fleet, that's gonna have a lot of lien." Arashi says to the radio, contacting three other Atlesian airships.

Arashi has black hair and blue eyes with a scar on his left cheek. A light brown bandana on his head, a dark brown vest with white sleeved undershirt, a gun belt, brown pants and dark brown boots.

"Then, get us closer!" Shinsei shouts to his crew.

Shinsei has short spiky black hair with strands of purple, sapphire blue eyes wears a bandana around his head color purple with gold purple long coat and white undershirt with straps and belts, a quiver on his left leg with different kinds of arrows, a grappling hook under his right sleeve black jeans and blue shoes glasses that turns into shades with a hud that shows how much ammunition he has. He has a necklace of a black flag with a dragon grimm design on it.

"Right behind you!" Ken shouts while making his ship following behind.

Ken has normal toned skin, black, short and slightly spiky hair. Dark red long coat, blue top. Dark blue jeans with brown leather boots.

"You guys are lucky, you guys are the captains of your own airships. I'm just the first mate of the S.S. Interception." Yujin says to the radio.

Yujin has grey eyes, black simple short hairstyle for males. Blue undershirt with straps and belt, a black long coat with a hood, a dark red cape with his emblem _(his emblem is a black templar cross, and triangles separated from the cross on each corner)_ on his left shoulder and a fingerless glove only on his right hand. Black pants and dark brown leather boots and a scar that goes from the bridge if his nose to his right also has a necklace with a small metal cross.

An explosion happens on Yujin's ship, he loses balance and tries to keep standing up. A group of Atlesian Knight-200's walk into the ship and start spraying bullets at him. He jumps for cover and runs back to the main control room.

"Captain! We've been boarded!" Yujin shouts.

"Damnit! Yujin, Meari, go and take care of those piles of garbage." The captain commands with a frustrated voice.

"Come one, Meari." Yujin says as he draws both of his scimitars from his back.

"Let's go!" Meari replies.

Meari is a cousin of Yujin, and has straight, back long red hair. White undershirt and brown leather jacket with pockets. Also brown silk pants and black heeled shoes.

They go down to the breach and are meeted by AK-200's. Meari draws her two blunderbuss' from her waist and starts firing a storm bullets out of the semi-auto modified blunderbuss'. Yujin runs at the robots with both scimitars drawn, he jumps and then stabs each of his blades into two faces of AK-200's. A large explosion comes from behind the AK-200's destroying all of them and knocking Yujin unconscious.

"Yujin! Yujin wake up!" Yujin hears a muffled voice. "YUJIN!" Meari shouts as Yujin finally regains consciousness.

"M-Meari?" Yujin asks as he lifts himself onto his feet.

"Come on! This ship's going down!" Meari shouts as she pulls Yujin's arm to a breach in the ship as the said ship slowly descends.

"We have to jump!" Yujin says.

"Well, that's why I pulled you here." Meari says.

"Well… There's one little problem." Yujin says.

Meari lets out a sigh as she puts her palm on her face. "Yujin, I know you're afraid of heights but…(looks out of the breach) It's a life or death situation." Meari says.

"I know that you know, it's just…" Yujin says as an explosion happens and a wall of fire expands towards them.

"Okay, I'll jump!" Yujin panically shouts as he closes his eyes and jumps. Meari follows not long after.

Yujin falls as he looks to his side and sees Meari falling into the water faster than him, overtaking him. He looks in front of him then he sees himself speeding towards a large falling debri. He notices he was falling faster than it and was about to hit it.

"This is why I'm afraid of heights! No, no, no, no, NO!" Yujin yells as he hits the large debri knocking him unconscious.

With very minimal sight Yujin sees a pair of blurred feet pulling him ashore. Yujin closes his eyes completely again.

 **-Meari's POV-**

I pulled Yujin ashore as he lay unconscious in the sand. I sat down tiredly facing up to the sky, I closed my eyes to relax and rest for a bit. After awhile I picked up a handful of sand and chucked it at Yujin's face to wake him up. He quickly regained consciousness and jolted his body up and looked around in a panic.

"This is why I'm afraid of heights." He said while wiping of the sand in his face.

"So how many times have you been knocked unconscious in the past hour?" I added jokingly.

Yujin ignores what I said, stands up and walks toward a destroyed Atlesian Knight that was washed up on the shore. He searched around it and grabbed a pouch full of bullet magazines and claps it onto the back of his belt, he then picked up the rifle that was nearby.

"Hey wait, where are my scimitars?" He asked as he held the rifle firmly in his hands.

"It must have washed onto the shore somewhere." I replied.

"I don't know how this day is gonna get any worse!?" Yujin complained.

"Stop whining." I said as I stood up from the soft sand.

An Ursa suddenly jumped out of the forest behind the shore and tackles me to the ground.

 **-Yujin's POV-**

"Damnit, I jinxed us didn't I?" I complained.

"You think!?" Meari annoyingly says as she tries to keep the Ursa's sharp teeth off her face.

I grasped the rifle, I clicked the saftey and started to fire a barrage of bullets at the Ursa making it get off Meari. I felt the empty bullet shells bounce on the ground, as I slowly moved forward as I kept shooting. The Ursa slowly moved back until I heard something that made Meari have a worried look.

*click, click, click*

"CRAP!" I shouted internally.

The Ursa took this chance to charge at me and slash my chest, I managed to dodge the attack but then used his next hand to slash my arm. Unfortunately, I was hit in my arm creating a large open wound that even my aura couldn't heal.

"Gahhh!" I shouted as I stuttered backwards.

The Ursa charges again, but I hit it square in the forehead with the butt of the rifle, knocking it out. I walked to Meari and gave her a hand, helping her up. A group of Ursai slowly emerge from the shadows and surround Meari and I.

"Yup, I definitely jinxed us." I said as I clicked the rifle making the empty clip fall out and I reached for the pouch and grabbed another magazine and clicked it onto the rifle.

 **-No one's POV-**

"Are there any survivors?" Arashi asks his first mate Umi as the three airships scan the rubble.

"Nope, doesn't look like it." Umi replies.

Umi is the first mate of Arashi and has brown long hair which she usually keeps in a ponytail while in battle, with a dark brown bandana on her head. Dark blue long coat and bright blue undershirt. Mocha skirt with blue-green outlines. Leather boots and brown leg high stockings.

"I'd hate to admit it, but I think Yuj is dead." Ken says.

 **-Back with Yujin and Meari-**

They were back to back, surrounded by creatures of grimm.

"This might be easier if I had my scimitars." Yujin complains.

"Just fight, and you might see your scimitars again." Meari says as she draws both of her blunderbuss'

Yujin cocked the rifle and then aimed one of the Ursai. Both Yujin and Meari start firing a storm of bullets. Taking a few of them out while they were off guard then all of the Ursai charge at them.

"There! Run!" Meari shouts as she runs past the Ursai they all turn around and face Meari, Yujin took this chance to run along the beach to look for his scimitars, while running he sheathes the rifle onto his back.

"Okay, gotta find my scimitars, and… oof!" Yujin says to himself as he trips in something, he looks at it and sees two pieces of metal in the sand, he digs them up and finds out that t was his scimitars.

"Well, at least I found them." Yujin says to himself. He shovels off the sand and grabs his scimitars. He accidentally presses a button on his swords. He is surprised by a sudden shift in gears, his scimitars retract into brass knuckles.

"Wow, I never knew these things can do that. Cool." Yujin says to himself. His scroll starts vibrating and he pulls it out and answers.

"Hello?" Yujin asks.

"Hey, uh… Yujin? Could you give me some help? I'm kinda being chased by, like, half a dozen Ursai." Meari says while the sound of running can be heard.

"Where are you?" Yujin asks.

Meari runs along the shore being chased by Ursai.

"Got it." Yujin says as he puts his scroll into his pocket.

He draws the rifle and then runs towards them. He runs past Meari and starts shooting a barrage of bullets.

"Yujin, come on! I saw an Atlesian Dropship across the shore, it might still work!" Meari says while tugging on his arm.

"Okay, let's go!" Yujin says as he runs and Meari follows him.

"Over there!" Meari yells as she points to a crashed dropship.

"I'll start it up, you hold them off." Yujin says as he runs to enter the dropship and Meari stays outside, drawing her blunderbuss' and firing at the Ursai who are after them.

Yujin presses buttons and switches levers until the dropship's engine turns on.

"Get inside!" Yujin shouts.

Meari runs back inside, the hatch closes behind her, leaving the Ursai unable to enter. The dropship slowly hovers upwards.

"This thing doesn't have that much gas, we might be able to make it to the Emerald Forest." Yujin says.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get away from these Ursai." Meari replies.

"Okay, here we go!" Yujin says as the ship gains speed.

 **-Time skip-**

The dropship lands in the middle of a ruin, with a destroyed junction of bridges in the middle of a cliff.

"That's all this ship will take us." Yujin says, exiting the dropship.

"Looks like someone's been here." Meari says, following after, crouching down and observing a few bullet shells.

Without noticing, a nevermore glides down towards Yujin.

"Yujin! Behind you!" Meari shouts.

"What!? Ahhh!" Yujin shouts until he is picked up by the nevermore.

"Hold on!" Meari shouts as she runs in the direction of the nevermore.

"Okay, please don't drop me…" Yujin says nervously as he tries not to look down.

After a while another nevermore appears and dashes at the one that was holding Yujin, to try and get his grip off.

"No! Please no!" Yujin shouts, but the other nevermore hits the one that was holding Yujin, causing it to let go.

"Ahhhhh!" Yujin shouts.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Pirates of Remnant (RWBY Fanfic) Chpt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

 _A/N: Just a note, I'm am planning Pirates of Remnant to be my biggest fic so far, like to be a continuous fic, where the characters age and grow up. Similar to Naruto. But I am also working on other fics, like the challenge I accepted, a Yandere Nora x Male Faunus Reader(Look out for that, it's coming out soon), etc. You may request some 'x Reader' fics for me to do, just beware, the Yandere Nora x Reader has a few lemons. Enough spoilers, thank you so much for clicking on my fic, I appreciate you reading it. Please tell me if I made any mistakes, and don't forget, you may suggest fics._

 **Chapter 2: New Friends**

"Ahhhhh!" Yujin shouts.

 **-Weiss' POV-**

I was walking through the forest with Ruby, we separated with Yang and Blake for some reason. Until an object fell from the sky and hit the ground.

"Whoa! What was that!?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Guys! We found something!" I continued, calling for Yang and Blake.

 **-Time skip-**

We all stared at the fallen object, turns out, it wasn't an object, it was a person.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's a person you dolt!" I replied.

"Yeah, I know that but what if he's like a, faunus, or a robot or something." Ruby said.

"Whatever he is, we need to get him back to Beacon." Yang adds.

"She's right, so who's carrying him?" Blake asks.

We were thinking about what we should do until we heard a girl's voice calling out a name.

"Yujin! Yujin where are you!?" The girl shouts.

"This must be the person she's looking for." Yang says.

"Yujin!?" The girl shouts until she goes through the bushes and sees us, he runs towards us and crouches down beside the person.

"What happened?" She asks.

"He fell out of the sky." I replied. "He's unconscious." I continued.

"I know how to fix that." She replied, she grabs a small rock and hovers it about a few centimeters above his face.

"Are you sure that's-" Yang says until she is interrupted by the girl dropping the rock.

"Argh! Meari, what the hell!?" The person shouts as he quickly regains consciousness and jolts his body up.

Ruby sniffles in her laughter but she uses her hand to cover her mouth. Yang elbows her softly signaling her to stop.

 **-No one's POV-**

"First I fall out if the sky, next you drop a rock on my face!?" Yujin shouts.

"It was to wake you up, I wasn't even the one who found you, it was them." Meari replies.

Yujin stands up and faces team RWBY. "Thanks, the name's Yujin, Yujin Tojiru." Yujin says.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby says.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake says.

"Yang Xiao Long." Yang says.

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss says.

"You're a Schnee!? Damn, I had some memories with a few Schnee's." Yujin says.

"What!? Where?" Weiss asks.

"Not important, say do you know where an airport is? We really need to get to Atlas." Yujin asks.

"What are you gonna do in Atlas?" Ruby asks.

"Can't tell you. Personal things, sorry." Yujin replies.

"Well, follow us." Yang says walking away, the team following, leaving Yujin and Meari at the back.

"What are we gonna do in Atlas?" Meari whispers.

"I had my eyes set on a ship, it's called The Martyr, we can steal it and get a crew." Yujin replies.

"Okay, but where are we gonna get a crew?" Meari asks.

"I know a guy in Vale." Yujin replies.

"So what are you guys whispering back there?" Yang asks while still walking forward.

"None of your business." Yujin replies harshly.

"Geez, I was just asking." Yang says. "Say, we never got your name." Yang continues as she turns around, facing Meari, now walking backwards.

"Oh, uh, it's Meari Tsuna." Meari replies.

"So, you two in a relationship?" Yang asks.

"What!? No! We're cousins." Yujin replies.

"Oh." Yang says.

"So Yujin, where do you study?" Ruby asks.

"Excuse me?" Yujin asks.

"Where do you study? In academies, like Atlas Academy, Shade Academy, Beacon Academy." Ruby replies. "I know you're not from Beacon, cuz I've never seen you there." Ruby continues.

"Well… we kinda… never went to school." Yujin replies.

"Wait, what!?" Weiss asks.

"I was self taught, but mostly by an old friend who ended up betraying me." Yujin replies.

"Seriously!?" Ruby says.

"I taught myself like an Atlas Specialist, but I'm not like those, no specific pose, fighting style." Yujin says.

"Why?" Yang asks.

"Having no specific fighting style and pose makes it so that people have a very hard for people to predict my moves." Yujin says.

"Why don't we give you our numbers so we can talk anytime." Ruby says.

"Sure." Yujin says.

 **-Time skip, like a really long time, at Atlas-**

"So, where's that ship you want?" Meari asks.

"At the academy." Yujin replies.

"Oh yeah, why do you still have that rifle?" Meari asks.

"Oh yeah, I have to modify it. Meet me at the spot." Yujin says as he runs off.

"Wait! What spot?" Meari asks.

"I'll send it to your scroll later!" Yujin shouts back as he disappears into the crowds.

 **-Time skip, Meari's POV-**

I was sitting in the spot Yujin sent me, it was behind a large amount of vegetation in Atlas Academy, I was just waiting for Yujin to go to this spot until I hear rustling in the bushes behind me.

"Who's there?" I whispered, drawing my blunderbuss' making me nervous.

Yujin then walks through the bushes which makes me feel more confident and makes me sigh in relief. "Chill out Meari, it's just me." Yujin says.

"Sorry." I answered.

"Okay, so follow me." Yujin says as he puts on his hood. He walks to another bush as a soldier passes by.

" _Psst! Hey you!_ " Yujin whispers gaining the attention of the soldier.

"Who's there?" The soldier asks as he draws his pistol.

As he nears the bush, Yujin grabs him by the neck, and knocks him out.

"Did you kill him?" I whispered.

"Nope, I don't kill without good thought or good reason." Yujin replied.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Just think, this person might have a family, kids, a wife, and what reason do we have to kill him? I don't have the rights to take away his life." Yujin replies.

"I still have a lot to learn." I say.

"Come on, I think the ship's out back." Yujin says as he exits the bush and crawls through the shadows. I follow behind.

 **-Time skip, No on's POV-**

"There she is." Yujin says as he points at the ship.

"Let's take her." Meari says as she tries to stand up and run for the ship.

Yujin grabs her shoulder, stopping her. "Meari wait!" Yujin says as he points to two guards guarding the ship.

"So, how we take em' out?" Meari asks.

"I have an old trick." Yujin says. "But I need your help." Yujin continues.

"What do you need?" Meari asks.

"First I need your weapons." Yujin says.

"Here." Meari replies as she hands Yujin her blunderbuss'.

"Okay so, hold on." Yujin says as he sheathes Meari's blunderbuss' and grabs a small knife from the back of his belt. He cuts a small wound in his thumb and lets out a small *Agh!*.

"Come here." Yujin says as he gestures his hand for her to come closer.

Meari moves her head closer, Yujin puts one hand behind her head an the hand with the bleeding wound, he wipes his thumb on Meari's lips, making it look like she has lips stick.

"What's this for?" Meari asks as she leans her head back.

"Hold on, I'm not done." Yujin says gesturing her to come back.

"I'll have to just, squeeze more blood out." Yujin says as he squeezes more blood out of his thumb, he lets out another small *Agh!*. He wipes it onto the side of her stomach area, making it look like a wound.

"Okay, I need you to act like a wounded woman and distract them, I'll knock them out while they're focused on you." Yujin says as he activates his aura to heal his wound.

"Okay got it." Meari says as she walks out of the bush.

 **-Meari's POV-**

I walked out of the bush and headed towards the two guards. I went into position, I put my hand onto the blood stain that Yujin put and dragged my leg across the ground.

" _I kinda feel sorry now, I know how much Yujin hates cutting himself. I know it really hurts him and his hands and fists bleed really easily. But I-"_ I think to myself until I am interrupted

"Hey! What are you doing here?" One of the soldiers ask as he moves forward and the other draws his rifle.

"P-please, I-I'm wounded, I n-need help." I acted out.

"Okay, take my arm." The soldier says offering his hand and the other one stays back but moved forward a bit enough for Yujin to sneak behind him. I then noticed Yujin emerge from the shadows and crawl up to the one still guarding the ship, he grabbed him by the neck, and his hand covering the guard's mouth, he then knocks the guard out. Accidentally, Yujin drops the guard creating a loud *thud* causing the guard carrying me to turn around.

"Hey! You!" The guard shouts.

I quickly grabbed his shoulder, making him face me and I landed a punch on the guard's face, knocking him out.

 **-No one's POV-**

"Thanks Meari." Yujin says as he crouches down and drags the first guard behind a few boxes.

"You're welcome, now, where are my weapons?" Meari replies as she holds out her hand, gesturing Yujin to give her the blunderbuss'.

"Here." Yujin says as he walks over and hands her the blunderbuss' and then drags the next guard behind the same boxes that he put the first one.

"Okay, we got the ship, get on!" Yujin says as he tries to enter the ship.

"Hey! Stop!" One of a group of five soldiers shout.

"Meari, get into the ship and start it, I'll deal with them." Yujin says.

"Okay!" Meari says as she runs into the ship.

Yujin draws the rifle from his back, and starts shooting, the group of soldiers draw their rifles and run for cover.

"Now let's test this thing out." Yujin says as he rotates the barrel at the side of the rifle, it stops on the vial of ice dust, the rifle starts to glow light blue.

The soldiers begin to close in. Yujin shoots at the ground in front of them making a wall of spiky ice, causing them to stop their assult, Yujin rotates the barrel again, it lands on the fire dust, and he shoots it at the wall of ice, causing shards of ice to explode, knocking all the soldiers onto their feet and an alarm to go off.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Yujin shouts as he runs into the airship.

The ship starts shaking and hovering up higher. Yujin runs into the control room and is met by Meari.

"We need to get outta here, NOW!" Yujin commands as the ship leaves the academy perimeter.

"You take the wheel, cuz I think we have company." Meari says as she points to a screen showing multiple dropships in pirsuit of them.

"I'm calling the fleet, we can't handle them without a crew." Yujin says as he plugs his scroll into the main system and calls three other people.

"Ken, Shinsei, Arashi! Do you read?" Yujin asks in a panic.

"Y-Yujin!? I thought you were dead." Shinsei says.

"Where are you?" Ken asks.

"You're panicking, need help?" Arashi asks.

"I stole a ship, I don't have a crew and a bunch of dropships are on our tail." Yujin replies.

"Where are you?" Arashi asks.

"Near Atlas Academy… GAH!" Yujin says.

"You okay?" Shinsei asks.

"Yeah, we just got hit." Yujin replies.

"We're on our way." Ken says.

"Meari, operate the turrets!" Yujin shouts.

"Got it!" Meari replies as she presses buttons on controls.

Then another ship rams the first few dropships.

"Yeah, hah! How you like that?" Ken exclaims.

"That was fast." Yujin says as two more ships move beside him.

"We got this, get to Vale, find a crew!" Shinsei says.

"Okay." Yujin replies. "Full thrust!" Yujin continues.

"Got it." Meari replies as the ship drifts away from the battle behind them.

 **End of chapter 2**

 _A/N: I didn't know how and where to end this, so I just ended it there. And because I almost hit 2,000 words I like my maximum to be 1,800 words. Tell me if you want the maximum word count to be higher._


	3. Pirates of Remnant (RWBY Fanfic) Chpt 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

 **Chapter 3: No Titles**

The Martyr lands in a forest near Vale.

"Meari, guard this ship, I'm going to meet that guy here." Yujin says as he exits the ship.

"Okay." Meari says.

"I'll just stick to the rooftops." Yujin says.

"Aren't you afraid of heights?" Meari asks.

"Geez Meari, I'm not **that** afraid of heights. I can deal with roof height." Yujin says as he walks away.

 **-Time skip-**

Team RWBY was walking through Vale for the weekend, looking for something to eat.

"So, where do we eat?" Yang asks.

"I don't know." Weiss answers. "I was following you." Weiss continues.

"What!? I was following you!" Yang replies.

"Hey!" A woman shouts.

"What was that!?" Ruby exclaims as they run towards a corner.

As they turn the corner, they see a man grabbing a woman's bag.

"Hey you!" Yang shouts.

The man looks at Yang and grabs the bag and makes a run for it.

"Let's get him!" Ruby says as the team starts the pursuit.

 **-Yujin's POV-**

I was running and jumping across the rooftops until I heard a few girls shouting. I looked down and saw team RWBY in pursuit of a man. I started running after the man via rooftops. The man was gaining distance from RWBY but I was basically right beside him. As he runs away I jump off the roof and tackle the man to the ground. I grab his shoulder, lifting his body up, I punch his face, then uppercut his head, and I hit his forehead with a hammer punch, knocking him out. After this I started to run away.

 **-No one's POV-**

"Hey isn't that Yujin?" Ruby asks as she points at him.

"Yeah it is." Yang replies. "Hey! Yujin!" Yang shouts as she waves towards him.

"Hm?" Yujin turns his head to look at Yang and hits something that felt like metal.

"Ow!" Yujin exclaims.

"Oh, I'm sorry, friend." The thing Yujin hit replies. Turns out it was a girl.

"What?" Yujin asks.

"We're friends now right?" The girl asks as she offers a hand to help him up.

"Uh… yes?" Yujin replies as he takes her hand and stands up.

"Yujin Tojiru." Yujin introduces.

"My name's Penny!" Penny replies with a smile on her face.

"Yujin!" Ruby shouts as the team runs towards him. Until they reach him.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asks.

"What do you mean?" Yujin asks.

"I thought you were in Atlas." Ruby replies.

"Oh, my business in Atlas is done." Yujin says. "Wait, did you leave the guy on the sidewalk?" Yujin asks.

"Oh, yeah we did." Yang says.

"Yujin!" Shinsei shouts as the rest of the group follows.

"Oh, you're back." Yujin says as he turns to them. "Team RWBY, these are my buddies, Shinsei, Arashi, and Ken." Yujin says turning back to team RWBY.

"Hello! I'm Ruby, this is my sister Yang, and my friends Weiss and Blake." Ruby says.

"You made it back already?" Yujin asks.

Shinsei moves his head closer to his ear. "Do they know about us, you know, being pirates?" Shinsei whispers.

"No." Yujin whispers back.

"So, Yujin what are you doing later?" Weiss asks.

"Why?" Yujin replies.

"Just asking." Weiss says.

"Shinsei and I are just going to a club." Yujin replies.

"Okay." Yang says.

"Well we have to go, nice to see you guys, nice to meet you Penny." Yujin says as the the four walk away.

"Now I feel in the mood to go to a club, see you guys." Yang says as she runs off.

 **-Time skip-**

Yujin and Shinsei enter a club and the owner walks up to them.

"Junior, just who I need to see." Yujin says.

"Yujin, Shinsei, what do you need? A drink?" Junior asks.

"I need a word with you." Yujin says.

They walk to the bar.

"The usual please." Yujin says as he places a few coins on the counter and the one behind the counter gives him a glass bottle. He grabs it pops the cap off and takes a sip.

"What do you need?" Junior asks.

"I'm buying some of your men." Yujin replies as he takes another sip of his drink.

"What!? Okay, I know you're a pirate and all, but what do you need my men for?" Junior asks as Yujin sips his drink again.

"Okay listen, I got sort of a promotion. I'm not just a pirate anymore, I now own my own ship, and I need a crew." Yujin says as he sips again.

" _(sigh)_ Fine, how many do you need?" Junior replies.

"Fifteen men, for two thousand lien." Yujin says as he sips again.

Junior hesitates to answer a bit to think about it, giving time for Yujin to finish his drink and put it on the counter. An explosion happens onto the door while Junior is thinking.

"Sir, she's here!" One of his men shout.

"Shut up! I'm kinda dealing with my own business here." Junior replies.

"two thousand, five hundred." Junior says.

"Deal." Yujin replies without hesitation.

"Great." Junior says.

"I'll pick em' up tomorrow." Yujin says as he gives Junior a few bills.

"What about you, Shinsei?" Junior asks as Yujin pays for another drink.

"Oh, I'm just here with Yujin, we have an errand to run later." Shinsei replies.

"Junior." Yang says walking to the bar.

"Blondie." Junior replies.

"Hi Yang." Shinsei says.

"Hello, Shinsei and Yujin." Yang replies.

" _(Muffled)_ Sup." Yujin replies while drinking.

"Junior, I need to talk with you." Yang says dragging Junior away from the bar.

"Another." Yujin says as he slams the glass bottle onto the counter.

"You sure? We have to do the errand later, can you drive while you're drunk?" Shinsei asks.

" _(Drunken)_ I… I don't f***ing care." Yujin replies as he grabs the newly placed bottle from the counter and chugs it down. After he finishes it he stands up but sways around. Shinsei stands up to help him back down to the seat.

"Oh come on, you're drunk just sit down for a bit." Shinsei says as he guides him back down to the seat.

"Another." Yujin says to the counter as he is given another bottle.

Yujin finishes the drink very quickly and orders more and more drinks and finishes them, drink after drink extremely fast, after a while Yujin collapses, unconscious on the counter.

"That was quick." Shinsei says.

 **-Time skip-**

Yang walks by, and orders at the bar.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice and one of those umbrellas." Yang says.

The counter gives her the drink and she turns to Yujin and Shinsei.

"What happened to him?" Yang asks, pointing at Yujin as he lays his head unconscious on the counter.

"Oh, he's drunk again, this happens to him." Shinsei replies.

"Isn't he like, seventeen, how is he allowed to get drunk?" Yang asks as she sips her drink.

"Eh, he does it alot. He doesn't really care, he likes to be a rebel." Shinsei says.

"Do you drink?" Yang asks as she sips her drink.

"A little bit. Not that much though. If Yujin gets a chance he'll drink a whole box of wine without passing out ." Shinsei replies.

"Do you go here alot?" Yang asks.

"Yeah, we go here regularly, there's this one time when we entered, the place was wrecked, there were red shotgun shells everywhere." Shinsei replies.

" _(Nervously)_ Hehehe, yeah...So why are you here?" Yang asks as she sips her drink again.

"I'm just here with Yujin, we have an errand to do later." Shinsei says.

"Well, my business in here is done, I'll be going." Yang says as she finishes her drink and leaves.

After a few minutes Yujin wakes up.

"Glad you're awake, ready to do that errand?" Shinsei asks.

"Huh, y-yeah." Yujin says with the after effects of the drinks still in effect.

 **-Time skip-**

Yang was driving Bumblebee through the highway until two other sport motorcycles, one white and black and the other red and black. The one on the black and white has a white helmet with a black tinted black glass. The one with the red and black motorcycle has black helmet with purple glowing lines. They both speed by her and stop behind a truck. The one with white helmet's knuckles turns into a small shotgun and the other pulls out what looks like to be a sub-machine gun and start shooting.

"Not today." Yang says as she speeds up her motorcycle.

The doors of the truck burst open, revealing a White Fang soldier with a rocket launcher and shoots it. The one in the white helmet jumps with his motorcycle, dodging the rocket.

"Whoa!" Yang exclaims as the rocket whizzes past her motorcycle.

The one with the white helmet jumps of his motorcycle, and jumps onto the truck, knocking off the soldier with the rocket launcher. His motorcycle then turns into a small white stick and flies to his hand, he retracts it into his sleeve. The other jumps onto the truck, the motorcycle parts retract into his arms and legs. The one with the white helmet presses the side of his helmet, it retracts into a small earpiece, revealing his face to be Yujin. The other presses a button at the side of his helmet to retract it into glasses revealing it was Shinsei.

"Let's do this." Yujin says as more soldiers run towards them.

Shinsei draws his staff and goes into fighting stance.

One of the soldiers run towards Yujin and tries to punch him. He ducks and elbows the soldier and grabs his head and throws him off the truck. Yujin snaps his finger and waves his hand on the ground under him creating what he calls a Shadow Emblem(It is his emblem and it can only be summoned under his feet or a few feet close to him.) under him. He waves his hand in a slashing motion towards the rest of the soldiers, causing a wave of shadow to take out all of the soldiers. A bigger soldier with a chainsaw jumps in front of them. The brute soldier tries to hit Yujin but he barrel rolls to the left to dodge.

"Shinsei, stop the truck!" Yujin says.

"Okay." Shinsei replies as he runs past the brute.

The brute tries to smash his chainsaw at Yujin but he barrel rolls. The brute quickly does a push kick, pushing Yujin off the truck.

"Gahk!" Yujin shouts as he flies of the truck.

Yujin rolls through the highway. He flies into the windshield of the car. He rolls of it and gets hit by another car. The brute slowly walks toward Yujin who is struggling to get up.

"Game over." The brute says in a very deep voice as he gets ready to smash his chainsaw onto Yujin.

Before he could hit Yujin, Yang jumps in and blocks it and uppercuts his stomach. Yujin fully recovers and stands up and charges at the brute. He does a hook punch and then does a barrage of punches. The brute stutters back and slashes his chainsaw upwards cutting a hole on the right sleeve of Yujin's jacket.

"Gah! This is my favorite jacket…" Yujin says as it is clearly visible that rage keeps growing.

Yujin charges at the brute, the brute grabs Yujin by the neck and smashing him into the ground, destroying the concrete and making a hole in the ground. He then kicks him away smashing into a wall. The brute charges at Yujin. He tries to downward slash, Yujin blocks it with his hands.

"ENOUGH!" Yujin shouts, a black fiery aura appears around him, his pupils turn white and the rest of his eyes turn black.

Shinsei jumps beside Yang.

"What's happening to him?" Yang asks.

"He's been pushed too much, the rage is all releasing." Shinsei replies.

"What?" Yang asks.

"Basically he's mad, and when he's mad you're gonna wanna take a step back." Shinsei replies.

"RAHHH!" Yujin shouts as he charges at the brute. The brute blocks it with his chainsaw. Yujin does a push kick, kicking him away with the chainsaw still in Yujin's hands. He bends the chainsaw until it breaks into two. Yujin walks to the downed brute.

"Game over…" Yujin mimics the brute's voice as best as he can as he draws the rifle from his back and aims it at the brute.

A few seconds of silence of Yujin aiming at the brute. The black fiery aura disappears and his eyes return to his normal grey eyes. Yujin quickly sheathes the rifle onto his back.

"You're lucky I have mercy." Yujin says as he walks away.

Yujin walks near Shinsei.

"We need to go, we've caused too much attention." Yujin says as he shoots a white metal stick out of his left sleeve and it turns into his motorcycle. He gets on it and presses his earpiece, turning it into a helmet and he drives away.

"Wait up!" Shinsei shouts as he runs and jumps. Motorcycle parts appear and build from his arms and legs. He revs the engine and drives away.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Pirates of Remnant (RWBY Fanfic) Chpt 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

 _A/N: I am almost finished with a 'x Reader'. I am also planning to make two new fics. One is a RWBY Fallout 4 crossover. The other is a normal RWBY fic, no pirate crap, and no characters dying in the begining._

 **Chapter 4: Nothing is Hidden**

Yujin sleeps in a hammock between two trees in a forest, about three feet from the ground. It was about seven in the morning.

"Yujin!" Meari says as he hits his face with a small wooden twig, making him move a bit.

"Yujin, get up." Meari says as she hits his face with a twig again, making have an angered face.

Meari tries to hit him again, but Yujin grabs the twig and harshly breaks it in half. He gets off the hammock.

"You still got to pick up the men you bought." Meari says.

"Ugh! Fine, start the ship." Yujin says.

Yujin walks into the trees to change his outfit. He changes to a grey bandana. A tan colored jacket with blue undershirt. Two fingerless gloves, black jogging pants and blue shoes. He exits the trees in his new outfit. He walks into the airship and starts it.

 **-Time skip-**

The Martyr lands outside Junior's club with fifteen men standing outside. Yujin walks out of the ship with Meari behind him.

"Hello, I am Yujin Tojiru, this is my cousin Meari Tsuna. You are now my crew. I am your captain. This is my first mate. We are pirates, we are a source a freedom, a source of revolution, a group that is different than the White Fang. We are not only composed of humans, but those Faunus **and** humans who want equality and freedom. Don't treat me nervously. Treat me with spirit. Don't be afraid to talk to me. I will treat you like a friend, not someone lower than me. I hope you don't treat me the same way. Any questions?" Yujin announces.

One of them raises their hand.

"Yes?" Yujin asks.

"Do we need a specific set of clothes." He asks.

"I suggest you change what you all are wearing now. You may wear anything besides that. But I suggest wearing a blue top and cargo shorts." Yujin answers. "Any other questions?" Yujin asks.

No one answers.

"Great, get dressed and we're setting off." Yujin says.

Everyone walks away to change what their wearing. After a while, they go back wearing completely different clothes and they enter the ship.

"Yujin, Arashi's calling." Meari says.

"Answer." Yujin says strictly.

"Yujin, hello?" Arashi asks.

"I'm here." Yujin replies.

"We need you. We got info that there will be an Atlesian Ship passing here. The fleet is planning an ambush." Arashi says.

"Right. Send me your coordinates." Yujin says as he plugs his scroll into the system.

"Okay, Umi, send them our coords." Arashi says. "See you there." Arashi continues.

"You heard him. Prepare for a battle." Yujin says.

 **-Time skip-**

The Martyr drives next to three other Atlesian Airships.

"Glad to see you've made it, Yujin. Nice airship." Ken says to the radio.

"Heh, is that sarcasm? Is it because mine's bigger than yours, or because yours is the smallest one in the fleet?" Yujin teases.

"Screw off!" Ken shouts.

"Yujin's just compensating for something, Ken" Shinsei tells Ken.

"Oh, pissoff Shinsei!" Yujin follows up.

Shinsei laughs.

 **-Ruby's POV-**

I was on an airship with the rest of the team and Weiss' sister, Winter.

"Thanks again for taking us Winter." Weiss says.

"No problem. We just have to watch out for… pirates." Winter replies.

"What!?" I ask.

"I've heard of pirate activity before. They've become more active. I heard that an Atlesian Ship was also stolen by a pirate recently." Blake replies.

"I bet we can handle them." Yang confidently says.

A sudden quake in the ship causing us to all stutter around.

"What was that?" Winter asks she moves toward a screen.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"Ma'am, it's pirates. We're getting ambushed! There's four, it looks like they're a fleet." A soldier says.

"Battle stations now!" Winter yells.

"What's happening?" Weiss asks.

"It's not a joke anymore we're in the heat of battle. There's four pirate ships out there." Winter asks as we are hit again.

 **-No one's POV-**

The Martyr fires another wave of cannon balls. Ken's ship, the S.S. Reborn fires the machine guns.

"Shinsei, anti-air rockets!" Arashi says.

"Got it." Shinsei replies.

Shinsei's ship, the S.S. Skyhawk fires a barrage of rockets hitting the ship. The ship fires back a wave of cannon fire at Ken's ship.

"Ken, 10-o'clock!" Yujin shouts.

"What!? Brace for impact!" Ken shouts as the cannon fire hits the ship.

"Yujin, there, she's weak!" Meari says as she points at a damaged spot in the ship.

"Fire machine guns at that area." Yujin says. The guns fire, creating a breach in the ship.

"She's breached!" One of the crew shouts.

"Yujin, get on the ship!" Shinsei shouts.

"Get us close! Thrusters now!" Yujin shouts.

The Martyr steers close to the ship. A small bridge is put from the entrance of The Martyr and the breach. Yujin storms into the ship followed by a few of his crew, who are carrying either a gun or a blade. Yujin's brass knuckles turn into small shotguns with blades and shoots the soldiers.

"Captain, your fight is with me." Winter says.

"Ah! There's the Schnee I was expecting to see." Yujin says as the shotguns turn into scimitars.

They both go into fighting stance. Yujin charges first, Winter charges after. Yujin tries to do a slide slash but Winter blocks it. Yujin does a barrage of slashes but all are blocked by Winter. He then ducks down and Shinsei leaps over Yujin with his staff drawn and hits Winter who was caught off guard with a barrage of attacks. Winter tries to slash his legs. Shinsei jumps and then Arashi slides under him with a metal handle in his hand. The handle turns into a longsword made of solid aura. He slashes her again and again. Arashi ducks and Ken jumps over him and hits Winter with a jump spin hook kick. He then separates the blade from his spadroon from the handle, the handle is actually a fully-automatic SMG. Winter tries to slash him. Ken block's it with the blade and shoots a barrage of bullets at her abdomen. (Nothing fatal)

"Hey!" Ruby shouts with the rest of team RWBY behind her.

"She looks like she doesn't recognize us." Shinsei whispers to Arashi.

"Let's make sure we keep it that way. Yuj, take care of them." Arashi says.

"Got it." Yujin replies. His scimitars turn back into shotguns and shoots it near Weiss' and Yang's feet, catching their attention. Yujin makes a run for the breach. The team starts to pursue him. At the breach, Yujin shoots both shotguns on the ground, launching him up into the air. Yang does the same. Ruby cocks the Crescent Rose and shoots it behind her launching her. Blake jumps and grapples onto one of the ships and swings toward them. Weiss jumps on a wall and she summons a glyph on her feet, and pushes herself off, launching her off.

Yujin barrel rolls onto a shore of a nearby island. He is surrounded by team RWBY.

"Crap." Yujin says to himself.

"Surrender." Ruby says.

"Not a chance." Yujin replies.

"Then you asked for this." Ruby says as she charges at him. Yujin quickly makes the shotguns turn into scimitars and blocks Ruby's scythe. The then kicks her away with the Crescent Rose still in Yujin's hands. He retracts his scimitars. Weiss charges at Yujin but he uses Crescent Rose to block. He then slashes her upwards. Blake shoots her grapple. Yujin blocks it with the Crescent Rose and then throws it at her. Yang charges at him. Yujin tries to punch her back. Their fists meet sending a strong shock wave trough the shore. Yujin punches her in the chest and does a push kick, knocking her away. Quickly regaining her balance, Yang charges back at Yujin. Yujin ducks, dodging a punch from Yang. He does a sweep kick then a high reverse roundhouse kick. While Yujin is off guard Weiss charges at him and slashes a wound on his left leg.

"GAH!" Yujin exclaims as he stutters back. Blake charges at him and slashes his back creating another wound.

"GAH!" Yujin exclaims again. Yang charges at him while he stutters. While trying to regain his balance Yujin slashes his scimitar upward, nearly hitting Yang's forehead. A strand of hair falls in front of her face causing Yang's eyes to turn crimson red.

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang shouts as she charges at him. While still trying to recover, Yang lands a powerful punch to his stomach making him cough up blood. Yang then gives him a barrage of punches, and then landing a final blow to his face, launching him to a grove of palm trees, making them fall onto him. They walk to him and sees him laying on the ground, his bandana stained with blood on the mouth area and he is still conscious.

"Let's see who you really are." Weiss says as she points the Myrtenaster at his throat.

" _(cough)_ So be it." Yujin follows up.

Yang grabs his bandana, removing it from his mouth. All their eyes widen once they realise who he was.

"Y-Yujin? Why?" Ruby asks.

"He...he...he… _(cough, cough)_ Didn't… _(cough)_ see that coming… did ya?" Yujin replies as he loses his consciousness.

"He's out cold. We need to get him to back Beacon." Weiss says.

"Yeah, but who's carrying him?" Yang asks.

"You should. You're the one who knocked him out." Weiss replies.

"Wait… if he's a pirate. Then that means…" Blake says before a wave of cannon fire coming from The Martyr hits the shore.

"That must be his crew, we can't let them take him!" Ruby says. Yang picks up Yujin and puts him on her shoulder.

"He's… heavier than he looks." Yang says as they run into the forest. At the shore a few men jump down from the ship to pursue the four girls.

While running they see bullets whizzing past their heads. They look behind them seeing that their being chased by a few men. Meari then jumps in front of them with two other crew members beside her.

"Give me back my cousin." Meari angrily says as she draws her blunderbuss'.

"Meari, we don't want to fight you." Ruby says.

"If you don't want to fight, give me back my cousin!" Meari replies.

"I'm sorry, but we can't." Yang says.

"So be it." Meari replies as blades go out of her blunderbuss' and she throws them up in the air and almost invisible strings go from her hands to her weapons.

Meari throws her weapons. Yang tries to punch them away but they move to separate sides.

"I can't fight while carrying him." Yang says.

"You and Ruby go ahead, we'll buy you some time." Weiss says while she blocks another one of Meari's attacks.

"Right." Ruby says as she and Yang run past Meari.

A few crew members tackle Weiss to the ground and Meari goes for Blake. Meari lifts her hand up and spins it around, tieing Blake up. She pulls Blake towards her and kicks her away.

 **-Time skip-**

Yang and Ruby arrive at Beacon, run to their dorm and throw Yujin onto a bed.

"Call them." Ruby says.

"I am!" Yang replies as she puts her scroll onto her ear.

"Weiss!" Yang says.

"Yang, uh- gah! Did you make it back to Beacon?" Weiss asks.

"We did, fall back." Yang says.

"Okay, we're on our way-gah! Hey! Watch the hair." Weiss says as she hangs up.

 **-With Weiss and Blake-**

"Rahhh!" Meari shouts as she punches Blake who is trying to recover from a previous hit.

"Blake, get out of there!" Weiss says.

Blake grapples and jumps away. Weiss creates a glyph under Meari and it explodes.

"Gah!" Meari shouts as the two girls run away and she falls onto the ground. Meari quickly stands up, grabs one of her blunderbuss' and shoots them but misses until they disappear into the forest.

"I'm sorry, Yujin." Meari says to herself.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Announcment

Hey guys...sorry I haven't posted in a while. School just started up and the second year of high school is much busier than last year...But I'm working on something big, but I'll keep that a secret for now... I am also working different Pokemon, RWBY and SAO reader-insert one-shots * _They all have lemons ;)*_. So look out for that. Also, my friends in TeamNovaStorm (Owned by two of my friends) and I (Well, only one of the friends) are also working on two collaborations, the first one is taking a while because of plots in the anime/game. The other one is not certain that it's coming out. But it's still in the works. Also, Pirates of Remnant is on hold(until someone in the reviews or one of my friends say), because it's shit in my eyes. But **I am getting better**! I promise...You'll see soon... So that's pretty much it...So anyways...that's all for now, thank you for taking the time to read this...and I'll see you guys later...

 _*Review if you sit beside a gay in class...because I do...and it's uncomfortable as fuck*_

(Hope he doesn't read this...)


End file.
